Promesse silencieuse
by Melody05
Summary: "Deux sourires narquois, deux rivaux, deux amants, une promesse." Léger lemon à la fin. Spoil du dernier épisode. Longue vie au SeriZumo C:


**Bon. Ceci a était commencé le 1er septembre, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Seri Awashima. Mais comme j'ai jamais eu le courage de le finir, il prenait la poussière.**

**Puis il y a quelques semaines j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce lemon. Oui parce qu'il y a un lemon. Mon tout premier. Bref, et puis aujourd'hui j'ai était motivée à le finir après la bénédiction de mon très cher clone d'amour.**

**Voilà, donc, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre, à part que je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir poster du SeriZumo, mais aussi terriblement angoissée, parce que c'est mon OTP, que je les adore, surtout Izumo et que j'ai peur de les avoir massacré.**

**Ecris en écoutant la plupart du temps Sex Cells de Benefits. Corrigé par l'adorable Rouge Cendre.**

**Rating M donc pour lemon vers la fin. Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

**Promesse silencieuse**

Les quartiers de Scepter 4 se vidaient peu à peu. Le ciel se teintait de couleurs orangées, signe que le soleil allait bientôt laisser la place à sa consœur aux lueurs pâles. On pouvait d'ores et déjà apercevoir l'esquisse de ses courbes se dresser dans le ciel. La lune serait pleine cette nuit là. Le ciel serait illuminé de sa prestance complète. Illuminé de ses rayons argentés aux reflets bleutés. Une nuit paisible et reposante se reflétait dans les palettes de couleurs qu'offraient le ciel au soleil couchant.

Le bleu du ciel et les traînées rougissantes du crépuscule se touchaient passionnément.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés tentait ardemment de faire travailler l'un de ses compères bleus.

« Fushimi, je rentre, je compte sur toi pour finir de remplir les dossiers restants. Ils doivent être prêts pour demain matin.

-C'est cela oui. Et puis quoi encore. Tu ne veux pas que je lave tes chaussures aussi.

-Fushimi ! C'est un ordre !

-Tsk. »

Le dit concerné commença alors à pester contre sa supérieure alors que celle-ci commençait à s'en aller. Le laissant en tête à tête avec une pile de dossier imposante sur son bureau. Ses collègues partaient les uns après les autres, et lui devait se coltiner la paperasse pénible et ennuyante à souhait alors qu'il aurait bien mieux à faire. Pas que cela ne l'agace vraiment, mais il détestait devoir exécuter les ordres de Seri.

Un soupir résigné s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses pieds sur son bureau, ce qui fit tanguer dangereusement la pile de papiers. Depuis la mort du roi rouge, ses relations avec Misaki ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangées. Il semblait même l'éviter. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment chercher à se voir auparavant. Prendre ses distances pour moins souffrir. C'est ce qu'en avait conclu Saruhiko.

« Misaki. »

Un murmure qui se brisa dans le silence imperturbable de cette pièce vide. Il faudra qu'il aille le voir. C'était un besoin. Un besoin qui ne peut se freiner, ne peut être restreint. Il fallait qu'il voie son Misaki. Voir de ses propres yeux la souffrance au fond de ses yeux. Evaluer lui-même la situation. Pour pouvoir être en mesure d'être efficace sur le terrain. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. La paperasse, très peu pour lui, il le faisait parce que c'était son devoir, mais son efficacité était triplée lorsqu'il était en action. Awashima le savait. Alors pourquoi diable devait-il se taper ces putains de dossiers ?

Cette femme avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Toujours en train de le freiner. Toujours en train de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Une rabat joie de première classe. Enfin, il lui devait bien ça. Au moins pour aujourd'hui. Il allait faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Parce qu'il s'était engagé à mener à bien ces devoirs. Et de toute façon, mieux valait que ce soit lui qui s'occupe des rapports, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment aidé avec ses autres imbéciles de collègues.

Munakata Reisi était plongé dans un document qui lui semblait à cet instant particulièrement ennuyant. Ses pensées étaient depuis quelque temps obnubilées par le souvenir des rois rouges et d'argent subsistants dans son esprit. Les gens n'avaient pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que cela. Ça ne les intéressait pas, ne les touchait pas. Parce que les gens sont égoïstes. Les choses qui les entourent ne sont pas vraiment importantes. Ce ne sont que des fragments de verres insignifiants tant que leur propre visage ne s'y reflète pas.

Seulement, en tant que Roi il se doit de prêter attention à tout ce qui à un souffle de vie. Mais surtout ce qui n'en a plus. Son plus grand rival a disparu et n'a laissé que des poussières larmoyantes derrière lui. Laissant Homra sans activité vraiment apparente. Donc plus vraiment besoin d'intervenir sur place. L'ennui d'une routine fort ennuyante s'installant lentement.

Un coup énergique et à la fois doux se fit entendre à la porte de son bureau, ce qui tira le roi bleu de ses papiers, et surtout de ses pensées.

« Entrez. »

Son bras droit. Le lieutenant Awashima Seri se tenait fièrement à l'entrée de la porte. Elle était un des meilleurs éléments de Scepter 4, il le savait, il ne pourrait pas se passer de ses services. Elle était également l'une des rares femmes du clan bleu, alors inconsciemment une sorte d'affection protectrice s'était immiscé entre eux. Elle était toujours là quand ils avaient besoin d'elle, répondait toujours présente en cas d'urgence, peu importe ses occupations. Et pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Je viens vous demander la permission de me retirer.

-Voyons lieutenant. Bien sûr que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez refusé de prendre le jour de congé que je vous accordais, mais vous pouvez profiter de votre soirée.

-Merci Capitaine. »

Le Roi bleu regarda alors sa fidèle subordonnée se diriger vers la porte. Elle avait tenu à travailler en ce jour spécial. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à faire faux bond à son Roi. Munakata se mit alors à penser qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir de meilleur bras droit. Sa loyauté et sa dévotion sans limites étaient admirables.

« Lieutenant !

-Oui Capitaine ?

-Bon anniversaire. Profitez de cette soirée. »

Un sourire doux se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Seri. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu changer ce qu'elle avait. Une famille.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers les vestiaires féminins des locaux de Scepter 4. La gent féminine étant très restreinte voire même inexistante, Seri avait la chance de pouvoir étaler ses affaires sans ne gêner personne. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se changer, une douce mélodie résonna à ses oreilles. En regardant s'afficher le nom de celui qui l'appelait, la blonde esquissa un sourire.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de conquête dans ma vie, mais tu es le premier minet à autant t'attacher à moi. »

Un rire masculin retenti à l'autre bout du fil. Un rire qu'elle appréciait, empli de sincérité, empli de charme.

« Quelle femme sans cœur tu fais, Seri Chan.

-Cesse donc de raconter des âneries, et dis moi ce que me vaut cet appel ?

-Je t'attends à 20 heures au parc central, soit prête. Seri Chan ~. »

Un petit rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce vide. Décidément, cet homme était vraiment frivole. Seri posa précautionneusement son portable sur le banc du vestiaire et se changea. Il fallait donc qu'elle passe au plus vite chez elle pour se préparer et tenter d'être à l'heure qu'il lui avait indiquée. Elle regarda sa montre. Le petit cadran orné de légères perles bleues indiquait 18h45. Ce qui semblait lui laisser assez de temps pour rentrer chez elle, se pomponner un peu et retrouver le barman.

Son appartement se situait seulement à quelques mètres du bâtiment de Scepter 4. En cas d'urgence, elle était alors apte à agir le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois la porte de son appartement verrouillée sur son passage, question de sécurité, et surtout par pur réflexe, Seri se débarrassa de ses talons et défit son chemisier tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Le tissu blanc tomba alors à terre, la laissant vêtue en tout et pour tout de son soutien gorge couleur crème et de sa jupe qu'elle ne tarda pas à retirer non plus. Elle ouvrit alors son armoire. N'allant pas beaucoup en soirée, le choix de robe était très restreint, mais ses yeux accrochèrent une petite robe mauve survolée d'un voile pâle qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper. Puis au passage, elle se munit d'une petite culotte en dentelle violette avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Après une douche relaxante, le seul petit plaisir qu'elle avait l'habitude de consommer après sa journée de travail acharné, elle enfila donc la tenue qu'elle avait choisie. Ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau encore tiède étaient maintenus dans une petite serviette, histoire ne pas tremper la robe au tissu fin. Après s'être assurée d'avoir correctement enfilé la robe, elle laissa donc tomber ses cheveux qu'elle sécha rapidement avec son sèche cheveux qui commençait maintenant à dater. Mais peut importe, elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces nouvelles technologies tant que ses cheveux pouvaient être secs.

Puis elle s'empressa d'appliquer une pointe de maquillage sur ses yeux bleus aux reflets gris. Un trait de crayon et une touche de mascara suffirait bien pour rehausser quelque peu son regard. Puis un léger coup de gloss rose pâle avant de quitter la salle de bain.

En fin de compte, les rendez-vous avec les hommes n'étaient pas trop dans ses habitudes. Bien qu'elle soit tout à fait consciente de l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur certains, notamment son roi quand il n'avait pas les idées clairs ou que son esprit n'était pas accaparé par l'ancien roi rouge, également sur ses collègues, Hidaka Akira en première ligne, elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu de vraies relations dans sa vie. L'amour n'était pas réellement venu toquer à sa porte. Ou du moins, c'est ce dont elle se persuadait jusqu'à il y a peu. Le travail avant tout.

Alors, bien qu'étant une femme confiante, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le stress la tirailler. Peu importe, elle passerait outre ce malaise qui allait finir par se dissiper. Après tout, Izumo n'était pas un inconnu et elle était la femme sans cœur. C'est donc la tête haute qu'elle mit avec soins des escarpins bleus sombres, tirant vers le noir, attrapa son sac gris violacé, ses clefs et sortit de chez elle.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt 20 heures, et que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, Izumo allait sûrement l'attendre. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre en tant que femme sérieuse qu'elle était. Ce fut donc d'un pas rapide et décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers le parc central où le barman devait sans aucun doute déjà l'attendre.

Izumo attendait déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes, il avait tenu à prendre de l'avance au cas où Seri arriverait plus tôt. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas. Le parc était plutôt calme, les enfants et leurs parents étaient rentrés à cette heure ci. Il ne restaient plus que quelques couples, ou quelques solitaires profitant de la brise légère pour bouquiner ou simplement rester au calme.

Le blond était assis sur un banc, un bouquet de roses rouges et tulipes jaunes dans la main. Il avait enfilé un pantalon basique gris, un pull léger d'un gris plus sombre surmonté d'une veste marron. Une écharpe oscillant entre le bleu et le gris autour du cou apportait une touche très classe. Et bien sur, il avait enfilé ses lunettes légèrement fumées dont il ne séparait quasiment jamais et qui lui donnait cet air irrésistiblement mystérieux.

Cette attente lui fit inlassablement penser à sa décision sans doute très mauvaise. En effet, il avait pour l'occasion laissé son précieux bar sous le commandement de Chitose You et Dewa Masaomi. Il ne s'en faisait pas vraiment du côté de Masaomi, mais en ce qui concernait Chitose… Il aurait put tourner son choix vers quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils n'étaient pas disponible, ou… non, ceux qui étaient disponibles étaient encore pire.

Bref, il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit tranquille. Enfin, il les avait prévenu que si jamais, à son retour, il retrouvait ne serait ce qu'une éraflure sur son précieux bar, ils ne verraient pas la lumière du jour pendant un certain temps, temps qui pouvait être très long si on ajoutait le fait qu'il leur ferait faire les corvées jusqu'à ce que son esprit se soit calmé. Ce qui pouvait prendre très longtemps lorsqu'il s'agissait de son bébé. En d'autres termes, son bar. Le message avait certainement été très clair à la vue des têtes qu'avaient tirés les deux compères.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 20h01. C'est ce moment que choisit Seri pour apparaître, sa nonchalance toujours présente sur son visage. Vraiment, cette femme était réellement sans cœur envers lui.

M'enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui allait décourager pour autant le barman. Elle était venue, c'était déjà un bon début. Il la gratifia d'un de ces sourires charmeurs qui avaient conquis le cœur de plus d'une femme. Mais pour le moment, une seule comptait. Et elle se trouvait à l'entrée du parc.

Elle resplendissait dans cette robe mauve qui mettait ses formes généreuses en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient lâches, ce qui lui allait vraiment bien. Il aimait à la voir dans une autre tenue que son uniforme, bien qu'il la trouvait attirante quoi qu'elle porte. Mais elle semblait plus fragile, plus vulnérable, plus facile à atteindre lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans son uniforme de travail. Enfin, cela n'était qu'en apparence. Seri restait toujours la femme froide et distante quels que soient ses vêtements.

Izumo se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui attendait, le buste droit à l'entrée du parc.

« Tu as une minute de retard Seri chan. »

Il lui tendit alors le bouquet de roses rouges ornés de quelques touches jaunes dues aux tulipes. Un air surpris passa sur son visage pâle, puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux cendrés pour enfin délicatement attraper le bouquet.

« Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais.

- Quel genre de gentleman ne ferait pas ça Seri Chan ?

- Ridicule. »

Ils sourirent tous deux. Toujours les mêmes jeux entre eux. Toujours les mêmes secrets. Toujours cette joie silencieuse d'être ensemble.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot. Un silence certainement rempli de gêne et de non-dits. Mais un silence apaisant, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis Seri se décida à entamer la conversation.

« Alors ? Où vas-t-on ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Le lieutenant sans cœur aurait-elle peur que mes intentions ne soient pas vraiment nettes ?

- Imbécile. J'aimerai simplement savoir où nous allons.

- Tu verras bien, Seri-chan, ne sois pas si impatiente. »

Un soupir de lassitude traversa les lèvres entrouvertes dans une moue boudeuse de la blonde. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible quand il s'y mettait. Cet homme avait toujours le don de s'envelopper d'une couche de mystère. Seri ne parvenait pas à le cerner lui et ses manies de gentleman mystérieux. C'est donc en silence qu'ils continuèrent leur route.

Le soleil laissait enfin place à son homologue blanc laiteux. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir d'un bleu nuit délavé. Quelques nuages à la couleur plutôt douteuse, oscillant entre le gris cendre et le noir apparaissaient ici et là. Une légère brise se fit ressentir. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement rafraîchie et il semblait que l'humidité soit omniprésente dans l'air.

Izumo s'arrêta face à un immeuble, une enseigne aux bordures dorées éclairant le trottoir de la rue. D'après ce qu'en voyait Seri, il semblait que ce soit leur destination. A travers les vitres, elle put distinguer des tables disposées dans une symétrie parfaite, des meubles ornés de quelques plantes vertes séparant les différentes tables. Les couleurs rougeoyantes contrastées parfaitement avec le bleu azur de ce qu'elle put définir comme étant un aquarium. Un restaurant qui avait l'air d'avoir une clientèle haut placée. Ce qui était assez étrange considérant le statut du barman.

Mais elle n'eut le temps de se poser plus de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Izumo se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main.

« On y va Seri-Chan ?

-Serait-il possible que je refuse de toute façon. Et cesse donc de m'appeler aussi familièrement pour la énième fois. »

Seri lui tendit la main inoccupée par le bouquet de fleurs. La chaleur de sa main la fit légèrement sursauter, ses mains à elle étaient gelées. Izumo lui offrit un sourire légèrement amusé et elle s'empressa de tourner la tête dans la direction opposée de son regard et se laissa guider à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Un serveur les mena à une table un peu coupée des autres clients. Il la débarrassa de son bouquet sur ordre silencieux d'Izumo. Une nappe de satin rouge ornait le bois de la table. Et Seri soupira en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas été si étonnée que des bougies arrivent avec la suite du repas. Venant d'Izumo, elle craignait le pire.

Ce dernier tira la chaise et l'invita d'ailleurs à s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit en le toisant de son regard froid, qui le fit sourire narquoisement. Cet homme avait le don de l'exaspérer, et pourtant, elle appréciait un peu trop sa compagnie.

La jeune femme retira alors son châle et prit soin de le déposer sur le dossier de sa chaise alors qu'Izumo prenait place en face d'elle. Et un silence pesant s'installa, pendant lequel, les deux blonds s'étudièrent, encore, pour essayer de comprendre les intentions de chacun, ou alors simplement parce qu'ils aimaient ça, rester ensemble, à s'observer, sans rien dire.

Le serveur leur apporta alors une bouteille de vin blanc. Il se proposa de les servir mais Izumo le remercia et lui intima silencieusement qu'il pouvait partir. Seri sourit en pensant qu'elle reconnaissait bien là le barman d'Homra.

La blonde s'empara du verre à vin qui était devant elle et le tendit, avec un délicieux sourire aux lèvres, à son compagnon de soirée.

« Monsieur le bras droit d'Homra pourrait-il me servir un verre ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle. »

Izumo s'empara du verre, effleurant les doigts pâles de la jeune femme qui observa chaque geste calculé du barman. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et il empêcha avec une habileté acquise la goutte finale de tomber sur la table.

Puis après qu'il se soit lui-même servi un verre, Seri voulut le porter à ses lèvres avant qu'une main ne la dissuade de le faire. La chaleur de la paume d'Izumo se diffusa dans le corps de la jeune femme qui frissonna discrètement.

« Attends. J'ai quelque chose pour toi Seri-chan. »

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que la blonde ouvrit des yeux surpris. Ah mais oui, qu'elle était stupide, passer du temps en la compagnie du barman lui avait fait oublier la raison de cette invitation. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire.

Le jeune homme sortit un écrin de la poche de sa veste subissant une observation minutieuse de la blonde. Après tout, mieux valait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes, on ne savait jamais ce qui se passait dans la tête du barman au sourire charmeur.

Izumo ouvrit alors la boîte, et Seri sentit, malgré elle, son estomac se nouer sous l'emprise du stress. Elle ne perdait habituellement jamais son sang froid, après tout elle était le bras droit du roi Bleu et devait par conséquent gérer multiples situations avec le plus grand calme, mais ce qu'elle vit dans la boîte la fit légèrement paniquer.

Un anneau d'argent était posé sur un petit support blanc. Et même si, dans sa vie, Seri ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation, elle avait peur de comprendre les intentions du blond.

Izumo lui avait l'air de fortement s'amuser de la réaction que la jeune femme essayait au mieux de cacher. Il décida alors de mettre fin au suspens et s'empara de l'anneau qui était lié à une chaîne argentée.

Il s'empara des deux extrémités du bijou avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme qui avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits. Elle le toisait d'un regard glacial, parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès, et que lui devait savoir qu'elle savait et continuait de s'en amuser.

Malgré cela, Seri se laissa faire. Elle l'aida en relevant ses cheveux, alors qu'il attachait le collier.

Il lui souffla alors quelques mots à l'oreille, son souffle chaud lui procurant de délicieux frissons.

« Joyeux anniversaire Seri.

- Je déteste les hommes frivoles.

- Je sais. »

Ils trinquèrent pour l'anniversaire de la jeune femme, et discutèrent pendant tout le reste du dîner. Pas comme deux rivaux appartenant à des clans opposés, mais justes comme des amis de longue date qui se retrouvaient enfin pour discuter de tout et de rien. Deux complices qui riaient ensembles, en oubliant le temps d'une soirée leurs problèmes.

Puis ils quittèrent le restaurant alors que le temps dégénérait à l'extérieur.

Le ciel déjà gorgé d'eau se fait de plus en plus menaçant. Lorsque un éclair zèbre la noirceur de ce ciel sans étoile. L'affrontement du ciel et de la terre. La lutte effrénée de ses deux compères se dominant de leur grandeur. Un jour elles se rencontrent, et ce jour là, le ciel se fissure. Il se déchire pour regagner les entrailles de la terre. Pour retrouver une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle peau. Plus lisse, plus lumineuse, plus vivante. La lumière perçant à travers cette fissure aux reflets d'argent annonce la beauté d'un nouveau ciel.

Il s'ouvre alors pour laisser passer les gouttes glaciales venues des confins de cet océan noir. Elle s'abat avec toute la puissance, toute la colère et l'énergie des cieux endormis. Le grondement sourd des gouttes d'écrasant au sol masque le brouhaha des fêtards encore présent au milieu de la nuit dans les rues de la ville.

« Merde. J'ai pas de parapluie. »

Rapidement, il ôta sa veste pour la glisser sur les épaules de Seri dans un geste de pure galanterie silencieuse. La surprise se lut certainement dans son regard bleu azur car Izumo répondit à son questionnement silencieux.

« Je ne voudrais pas que Seri Chan attrape un mauvais rhume.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

Un soupir. Un sourire charmeur et attendri. Izumo attrapa la main de Seri pour l'emmener le plus rapidement à sa suite dans le but de trouver un abri contre cet assaut violent. Plusieurs fois, les talons de Seri faillirent la faire trébucher, bien vite soutenue par la main qu'Izumo lui serrait fermement.

Les gouttes s'imprègnent malicieusement dans les vêtements déjà trempés des deux blonds.

Abrités légèrement dans un petite ruelle pourvu d'un enchevêtrement de toit assez grand pour les protéger, Seri et Izumo attendait patiemment que la pluie ne se calme pour ne serait ce qu'envisager de sortir de leur abri. La pluie s'abattait avec encore et toujours plus de violence, maltraitant le pauvre sol bitumeux par ses coups hargneux.

Tous deux regardaient cette bataille se menant de front juste devant leurs yeux, le souffle court, ils tentaient difficilement de reprendre leur respiration après cette course effrénée. Un éclair à nouveau éclaira ce ciel gorgé d'eau.

Izumo dégagea quelques mèches collées sur son front devant ses yeux.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes, autrement, la lutte contre les gouttes malicieuses sur ses verres aurait été dure. Il se tourna légèrement vers Seri. La vision qu'il eut lui fit avaler sa salive de travers. Ce qui lui valut un toussotement nerveux.

La ruelle où ils se trouvaient n'était pas vraiment éclairée. Seul quelques rayons de lumière provenant des lampadaires de la rue principale les atteignaient. Cette lumière tamisée donnait un aspect assez étrange à la scène. Quelque chose d'irréel, comme les bribes d'un rêve presque oublié.

Son visage luisant d'eau, bercé par le halo faible de lumière, reflétant la pâleur de sa peau si fragile. Les mèches de ses cheveux blonds cendrés devenus élégamment foncés, encadrant son visage de porcelaine. Elle était penchée en avant, les mains reposant sur ses cuisses nues, tentant vainement de retrouver l'air qui lui manquait. Il pouvait alors contempler la courbe de ses épaules dénudées, la veste ayant glissée lorsqu'elle s'était penchée, des perles d'eau traçant un chemin invisible sur sa peau d'opaline. Une goutte d'eau particulièrement vicieuse accrocha le regard doré du blond.

Celle-ci se fraya un chemin sur la clavicule finement dessiné sous la peau crémeuse de la blonde. Elle se divisa alors en de fines gouttelettes mues de leur propre volonté. L'une d'elle descendit dangereusement vers le décolleté désormais collé à la peau de Seri. Rejoignant le collier argenté qui pendait au dessus de sa poitrine. Le tissu violet presque noir désormais épousait parfaitement les courbes sensuelles du lieutenant. Le voile presque transparent collait langoureusement ses bras fins. Sa poitrine généreuse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration effrénée. Ses lèvres délicatement habillées d'un gloss rose pâle étaient légèrement entrouvertes et si attirantes…

De nouveau un éclair traverse les ombres du ciel, captant le regard perdu dans les affres du fantasme d'Izumo. Seri relève enfin la tête vers le barman, ses délicates mèches blondes collées à son visage et perlant dans son décolleté. La jeune femme eut alors le loisir de le détailler. Son pull d'un gris fin collait allègrement le torse du blond, laissant deviner le tracé de ses muscles. Des abdos finement sculptés, des épaules bien bâties et pourtant si délicates pour un homme. Son regard d'ambre intensément fixé sur elle.

Il suffit d'un regard. Une invitation silencieuse. Un désir enfoui depuis le premier moment de leur relation amicale et la fois compliquée de part leurs affiliations respectives. Un regard empli de non-dits, de gestes refrénés, mais surtout brillant d'envie.

D'un accord tacite, Izumo s'empara avec une douce violence des lèvres entrouvertes de Seri. Le contact mouillé du baiser procura de délicieux frissons dans le dos de Seri. Cette bouche tant convoitée, cet homme tant désiré, elle pouvait enfin faire disparaître cette frustration affreusement douloureuse autant mentalement que physiquement.

Il la plaqua délicatement contre le mur délabré de la ruelle. Ses mains tremblantes d'envie se posèrent sur les hanches généreuses de la blonde. Sensuellement, il les fit glisser de haut en bas, jouissant intérieurement d'entendre les gémissements étouffés de Seri.

Seulement après quelques minutes d'un baiser enflammé, le besoin d'air se fit ressentir et ils se séparèrent délicatement. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et ils purent évaluer le désir que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre.

Le besoin de sentir l'autre contre soit, de pouvoir jouir sous ses caresses, frissonner sous ses baisers. Seri sentit son bas ventre se contorsionner sous l'envie.

La jeune femme attrapa la main trempée par les gouttes de la pluie et le traîna à sa suite. Alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur les lèvres du blond, il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent rougir délicatement. Mais malgré sa gêne apparente, la jeune femme tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et continua son chemin sous la pluie diluvienne.

Seri habitait dans un immeuble plutôt bien placé par rapport au centre ville. Malgré son apparence un peu délabrée de l'extérieur, les couloirs étaient extrêmement bien entretenus. Izumo s'amusa à penser que la jeune femme ne devait pas y être pour rien. Elle avait beaucoup de cran, et donner des ordres était après tout dans sa nature. Il plaignit intérieurement le gardien de l'immeuble et un sourire en coin vint fleurir face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

La blonde commençait à s'énerver pour ouvrir la serrure qui n'avait apparemment pas décidé de céder aux assauts de la tige métallique. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard glacial, signe qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule.

Izumo laissa échapper un éclat de rire alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin sous le soupir soulagé de la blonde. Seri s'empressa alors de pousser le battant. Son impatience se faisait clairement sentir, ce qui amusa fortement le barman qui finalement l'était tout autant.

Les deux blonds ne parurent pas se préoccuper du fait qu'ils étaient en train de tremper le sol de l'entrée à cause de leurs vêtements, et avec douceur, Seri enleva ses chaussures, invitant Izumo faire de même.

Aucune parole de ne fut prononcée, seul le silence de la pluie se répercutait dans la nuit déjà bien vieille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler de toute manière, ils se comprenaient, partageaient les mêmes sentiments de désir et d'impatience, peut-être d'amour passionné.

Délicatement il la poussa sur le lit, et vint se placer au dessus d'elle, la blonde frissonna à cause de ses vêtements collants d'humidité. Ce qui n'échappa au regard vif du barman qui sourit sadiquement avant de se pencher sur elle pour cueillir les pétales délicieuses de sa bouche. Ses mains caressèrent alors chaque parcelle de peau nue qui s'offrait à lui. La jeune femme soupirait de bien être contre ses lèvres, et ses gémissements silencieux se répercutèrent dans son pantalon. Il n'avait qu'une envie, de pouvoir sentir enfin la chaleur de leur union dans tout son être.

Seri passa ses mains sous le pull trempé afin de le lui retirer. Docilement il la laissa faire et lui facilité la tâche en levant les bras. Une première barrière venait de chuter, et elle caressa son torse imberbe de ses mains douces et délicieusement froides.

Coupant court au baiser, Izumo laissa sa langue tracer des sillons dans le cou de la jeune femme qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés du blond. Il se délecta des frissons qu'il pouvait lui procurer et s'attarda un moment sur sa clavicule.

La jeune femme plus impatiente que lui tira sur ses cheveux pour qu'il relève la tête, et elle laissa sa robe glisser le long de son corps. Izumo observa un long moment le corps quasiment nu qui s'offrait à lui, laissant son regard dériver sur les courbes soyeuses de sa peau. Le collier d'argent brillant sur sa peau pâle. La jeune femme le fixait intensément, attendant qu'il daigne faire quelque chose, mais voyant son manque de réactivité, la blonde afficha un sourire sadique et bougea sa jambe droite qui était coincée entre les jambes de son amant.

Elle obtint rapidement le résultat escompté, le jeune homme soupira d'aise alors qu'elle accentuait la force de son mouvement sur le membre tendu à travers son pantalon. Le barman capta alors le regard entendu de sa compagne, et comprit le petit jeu dans lequel elle s'amusait à l'entraîner. Ses yeux bleus voilés de désir n'attendaient qu'à être satisfait.

Rapidement il reprit alors ses caresses buccales sur sa peau laiteuse, s'attardant longuement sur sa poitrine frissonnante de plaisir. Les soupirs continuels de la jeune femme le pressèrent terriblement et il se détourna lentement de son occupation pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amante, réticent sur les répercutions de son acte.

Mais Seri ne le voyait pas du même œil et plaçant sa jambe libre contre celle du jeune homme, elle le fit basculer de façon à ce qu'ils échangent leurs places. La surprise passée, Izumo laissa échapper un petit rire qui se répercuta contre les murs de la pièce silencieuse, bercée par les martèlements de la pluie, et les bruits de tissus. Même si il avait pu en douter, Seri ne changerait jamais, après tout elle n'était pas Lieutenant pour rien.

La blonde se pencha alors pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Sa poitrine généreuse se collant agréablement à son torse. Si Seri était glacée par la pluie un peu avant, plus aucune trace de froideur de se faisait ressentir.

La jeune femme glissa alors ses mains entre leur deux corps afin de libérer le barman de son pantalon un peu trop encombrant, alors que le blond la débarrassait du collier pour le poser sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme. Et habilement, Izumo se retrouva de nouveau au dessus de la jeune femme qui le regardait comme si elle allait le tuer. Si elle avait pu parler, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait réprimandé, mais l'excitation l'empêcha de pouvoir aligner deux mots correctement.

D'une main fébrile, Seri attrapa un préservatif. Les derniers remparts tombèrent alors.

Les gémissements à peine contrôlés s'écrasèrent contre les murs de la pièce, alors que le bruit des draps faisait écho à leur plaisir non dissimulé. Le bruit des souffles erratiques semblait couvrir les plaintes des gouttes s'écrasant sur la vitre. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde, leur désir enfin rassasié, leurs âmes enfin accordées, leur passion enfin consumée.

Des mains qui se cherchent, des jambes enlacées, des caresses soyeuses, les deux amants se perdirent dans les affres du plaisir, alors que leurs yeux débordaient d'amour nouveau.

Ils vinrent ensemble, tentant chacun de retrouver son souffle. Izumo tentait de rester en appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas s'affaler de tout son poids sur Seri qui avait encore les yeux embués de plaisir.

Et le barman la trouva belle. Oh, elle avait toujours était belle, et avait un charme fou, et des atouts plus que généreux qui attiraient souvent les regards de la gent masculine. Mais en ce instant, elle était encore plus belle à ses yeux, parce que les barrières de glace qu'elle avait forgé autour d'elle avaient enfin fondu.

Seri reprit peu à peu ses esprits et rencontra le regard ambré du blond. Elle tenta alors de se relever, le poussant sur le côté. Elle se redressa sur le rebord du lit avant d'attraper le collier qu'Izumo avait posé sur la table de chevet. Elle l'enfila alors qu'Izumo jetait le préservatif usagé dans une poubelle près du lit.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, celui-ci souriait, d'un sourire un peu trop moqueur. Seri rougit alors furieusement mais ne perdit pas son regard froid qui le défia de dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais Izumo ne dirait rien, pas ce soir en tout cas. Il s'installa sous les couvertures, invitant la jeune femme à le suivre. Ce qu'elle hésita à faire, avant de céder sous le regard un peu trop insistant du barman qui se mit à rire, brisant le silence de la nuit, alors que la pluie se calmait au dehors.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les hommes frivoles.

- Je pensais que tu ne t'attachais pas. »

Deux sourires narquois, deux rivaux, deux amants, une promesse.

Izumo attrapa l'anneau entre ses doigts, jouant avec les reflets de lumières qu'il captait. Après tout, ils avaient bien le temps. Mais pour le moment, il ne dirait rien. Elle non plus. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça eux, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai peur, très peur, mais je suis heureuse. Je les aime. Tellement. Tellement. Telleeeeemeeeent T_T**

**Quand au collier dont je parle, ceux qui ont vu les cartes de K comprendrons de quoi je parles. Longue vie au SeriZumo. Longue vie à Izumo. **

**Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez? Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt ~**


End file.
